


You're the ground my feet won't reach

by mistyegg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon - Manga, Drabble, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Mutual Pining, i wouldn't say spoilers but, idk what this is but i wanted to write something emotional, only teen and up for swearing, read with caution ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: It’s the night before they’re due to depart from Marley, and Eren has a request.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	You're the ground my feet won't reach

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk this two just make me emotional. title from this side of paradise by coyote theory. kinda shitty lol ignore that

“Sir? Are you awake?”   
  
Levi grumbles quietly from where he’s lying in his cot; he’s tempted to stay silent and ignore the cadet, having kept his lantern off for that reason, but when he registers who the voice belongs to, he sighs and sits up. “Yes, I’m awake, Eren. What do you want?”

The tent flap moves and Eren steps forward. He’s an odd sight - for once, his hair seems to be washed, and he’s dressed in proper uniform, including the newly designed straps for their gear. Levi raises an eyebrow, “It’s been a while since you’ve worn them. I wasn’t aware Hanji created a set for you.”   
  
“Commander Hanji made them just in case,” Eren responds, voice not containing the hints of shyness he would’ve had a few years before when they first met. Levi almost misses it, in replacement for the now monotone and almost  _ bored  _ expressions Eren wears these days. 

“I have a request, Captain.”   
  
Levi leans his elbow on his knee so he can peer at Eren curiously. “Oh?”   
  
“Will you supervise me? I would like to go and practice with the manuvering gear.”

“And if I decline?”   
  
“I wasn’t asking for your permission, Captain,” Eren blanches.   
  
“Are you telling me you’re going to  _ steal  _ some gear if I don’t give you permission?

“Yes sir.”   
  
After a few long seconds of silence, Levi sighs and stands up. “Lord, the things I fucking do for you…”   
  
Eren offers a small smile, eyes almost lighting up gold and green. “Thank you, sir.”   
  
“Shut it,” Levi growls, pulling on his harness straps and sitting back on the bed to pull on his boots. He doesn’t bother with his cravat or cloak, leaving the collar buttons of his shirt open. When he finishes up, he looks over to Eren to see him staring off, almost as if seeing something nobody else could see. These days, Eren often looked like that, and Levi wasn’t willing to admit it sometimes scared him.

“Let’s go.”

They traversed through the campsite, most tents dark as everyone was trying to sleep for the big day tomorrow, not a word passing between the pair as they managed to make it to the military tent. Levi grabbed Eren’s arm before they walked in; the tent flap opened by Eren and flailing in the wind, “Tell  _ anyone _ , especially Hanji, and you’ll regret it.”   
  
Eren snorts, “You’re not the only one who’ll get into trouble. Besides, if anyone asks, I’ll just say you said no and I did it anyway.”   
  
Before Levi could retort, eyes wide, Eren disappears into the tent, quickly followed by the sound of fuel canisters bumping. He sighs and follows in.

Despite Eren having not used the VMG for close to a year now, he’s surprisingly effective at pulling on his gear and securing it correctly; it makes Levi wonder if he’s been going behind their backs to practice already.   


Once they’re properly prepared, minus blades, Levi tugs him by his chest strap, something he’s used to doing to their younger recruits to scare them. “The forest is like a five minute walk, but I don’t have to tell you that, do I?”   
  
Eren smiles knowingly.

After a few minutes, Levi can’t resist anymore. “Is there a reason you asked me to come? You haven’t before.”   
  
“You knew?”   
  
“I guessed.”   
  
Eren sighs, “Well, it’s not like either of us was going to get any sleep tonight… Armin threatened to cover me in sand if I didn’t stop “wallowing” by the ocean.” He adds quotations before rolling his eyes, and it takes everything in Levi to not smile at his antics

Looking past, he can see the move hovering over the water, lighting up the waves with streaks of white that stretch for miles. The ocean almost glitters under the night sky and it’s a sight Levi will never tire of.

Eren catches him looking, and smiles sadly. “Ever since I was a kid, I thought… I thought seeing the sea, the… the free skies… I thought it was something to work for, something that would really be a reward.”   
  
“Eren?”   
  
“And maybe… maybe I’m scared about what’s going to happen after tomorrow, Levi.” Eren murmures. At this point, they’ve stopped walking, standing at the edge of the treeline and right alone where grass and desert turns into sand. “It was all taken away from me. Armin and Mikasa cried when they came here for the first time, but for me, it was like seeing a picture I’ve had ingrained into my memory over and over and over-”   
  
“Eren…

“I know you’re scared too,” Eren says, pulling out the swordless handles from his waist and aiming. “Even if you don’t say it, I know you’re afraid of what will or won’t happen. I can’t figure out why, though.”   
  
“Is it any of your business?” Levi barks.   
  
Eren shrugs. “Maybe not, but I’d  _ like  _ to know. Despite… even though I’m going to do horrible things, Levi, horrible things that you won’t be able to forgive me for… I still care.”

Levi shivers. He doesn’t get a warning before Eren is suddenly firing and flying off to the treeline; he guides himself flawlessly around the branches just like Levi anticipated, and he follows after him quickly.

He finds Eren sitting on a high branch, watching the ocean like Levi was before. The Captain is surprised to see the look in his eyes… childlike curiosity he’d seen when he first explained to levi what the ocean was, something Levi never thought he’d see again. He rubs his eye, “Honestly Eren, the fact that you say shit like that is what scares me.”   
  
“Sir-”   
  
“No, you’ve had your talk, now you’re gonna be an obedient little shit for once and fucking listen to what your Captain has to say,” he huffs. “Don’t think you’re anything special, or that  _ I’m  _ anything special. We’re all scared about what will happen, Eren, but for what it’s worth, I’m scared about what’s going to happen to  _ you _ . No matter what kinda fucked up shit is gonna happen… of course I’m gonna care about you.”   
  
Eren’s mouth falls open, and for once, he stutters on his words before looking away. “You’re not going to always think that.”   
  
“Then humour me for tonight, brat,” Levi huffs, standing forward to grab his chin, so he can properly glare up at the younger man. “You wanted to get away, so that’s what we’ll do.”   
  
Eren smiles, “Okay, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm crying this turned out sadder than anticipated


End file.
